Todos pasamos por las estaciones
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Una hermosa flor brotó en otoño y fue la única que alegró la siguiente primavera. Tan preciada fue, que resplandeció cada invierno… apagando los tristes recuerdos del mismo año en que recibió su primer rayo de sol. SemiAU. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Oneshot. Fluff.


Una hermosa flor brotó en otoño y fue la única que alegró la siguiente primavera. Tan preciada fue, que resplandeció cada invierno… apagando los tristes recuerdos del mismo año en que recibió su primer rayo de sol.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por mucho que Disney me haya alimentado con sueños y apartado de toda realidad, NADA de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones y/o advertencias: **AU a partir de la salida de Anna del castillo, no conoce a Hans y él no tenía interés en ser rey. Puede que OoC, principalmente del pelirrojo, aunque pueden considerar que la personalidad de Hans es la misma con la que se mostró ante Anna. Y, por supuesto, Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Fluff. Bastante cliché -pero se puede, ¿no?-. _Las cursivas son agregados._

* * *

**Todos pasamos por las estaciones**

_Oneshot_

* * *

_Su nombre era Hans Westerguard, décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur._

_Tenía treinta años._

_Cuatro de los cuales había pasado sin saber que ése era su nombre._

El pelirrojo avanzó con lentitud y serenidad los caminos que llevaban al Castillo de la Familia Real de Arendelle, recibiendo miradas escépticas, encontrándose con rostros pálidos.

Llegó a las puertas del castillo, abiertas desde el año en que la reina fue coronada. Los guardias le miraron con incredulidad, unos cuantos cayeron al suelo sin creerlo.

Hans Westerguard había vuelto.

Ninguno se interpuso en su camino, pasmados ante su presencia imponente, olvidando por completo qué hacer.

¿Cómo era posible que regresara?

Ninguno lo sabía.

_Llevaba cinco años sin pisar el territorio de la Reina de las Nieves. A la que había visto por primera vez cuando fue coronada._

_De la que después se había enamorado._

Hans sintió que sus piernas resintieron un peso liviano, miró hacia abajo y se encontró con dos pares de ojos verde agua como los de la princesa Anna, pero pertenecientes a una niña idéntica a la reina Elsa.

La pequeña le miró asombrada y sonrió con timidez, dando un paso hacia atrás para realizar una diminuta reverencia que pareció graciosa en una criatura de tres o cuatro años. La niña rubia observó pensativa a aquel hombre, confundida por que estuviera allí y, queriendo aclarar su curiosidad, abrió la boca para hacer una pregunta como la mayoría de los niños.

Sin embargo, una voz que Hans reconoció le llamó.

-¡Hanna! -gritó Elsa saliendo del castillo, sus ojos azules abriéndose con incredulidad al percatarse del visitante, provocándose se alzara un aire frío en el patio frontal de su hogar.

La pequeña, que respondía por aquel nombre, volteó, su cara reflejaba desconcierto. La reina avanzó titubeante y se dirigió a la menor con dulzura: -Cariño, Olaf te espera en el gran salón para jugar contigo, necesito hablar con él.

Hanna asintió y abrazó a la reina con fuerza.

_Tal como una madre a una hija._

_Claro que la gobernante necesitaba darle un heredero a la corona real._

Después de separarse, la niña se acercó y rodeó las piernas del pelirrojo, antes de salir corriendo para ingresar al castillo.

La rubia mayor dio pasos lentos hacia donde estaba el hombre frente a ella, cuyos ojos verdes miraban con tristeza a la mujer que amaba. Creyéndole muerto, era entendible que su Parlamento le hubiera insistido en desposarse de nuevo para dar el ansiado heredero, tal como las antiguas leyes exigían.

La blanca y delgada mano de la reina subió con lentitud a su rostro, detallando suavemente los rasgos que él reconocía en el espejo. Sus mejillas sonrosadas por el trabajo bajo el sol, sus cejas rojizas, sus patillas, la cicatriz pequeña en una parte de su sien.

La otra mano, que era la izquierda, tocó su pecho y su brazo derecho sobre la camisa azul que portaba.

_Le dejó familiarizarse con el hombre que partió a una guerra para comandar a las tropas del reino de su esposa… y que aparentemente falleció durante un encuentro._

_En el que recibió un golpe que le hizo perder la memoria y muchos años con su amada._

Suspiró cuando Elsa posó su fría mano en su boca.

-Estás vivo -susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de rodearle con fuerzas y verse envueltos en una ráfaga fría.

Él acarició su espalda y se dejó envolver con en la fragancia a violetas que ella siempre desprendía, escondió su rostro a un lado del cuello de quien -sin importar el nuevo cónyuge- era su esposa. El cabello rubio se encontraba suelto, permitiendo esconder sus propias lágrimas.

_Había vuelto a su hogar._

_Los brazos de la mujer que amaba._

_Mujer que conoció en la coronación de siete años atrás, a la misma que vio temer cuando recibió el título de reina; la que enfrentó sus miedos cuando se descubrió tenía poderes la misma noche, consecuencia a la noticia de que su pequeña hermana partiría para no tener que soportar su indiferencia._

_Elsa era la mujer que entendió que el amor era la principal arma contra el frío del corazón._

-¿Qué pasó? -murmuró la reina entre su pecho.

-Una roca en mi cráneo después de caer al mar… unas personas me recogieron, vivían muy lejos de las costas… hace unas semanas caí de un caballo… recuperé todos mis recuerdos -dijo entrecortadamente.

-Te buscaron -pronunció ella débilmente.

-Muchas vendas… el miedo a los soldados… eran personas del bando enemigo. No importa ya -se permitió decir con cuidado.

-Nunca perdí las esperanzas… pero cuando llegó la paz… hicieron muchas fosas comunes, otros se perdieron en el mar, temí que estuvieras entre todos ellos -expresó ella temerosa.

-Pude haberlo estado, me tomaban por muerto, pero no pasó Elsa. Yo estoy aquí, lamento todo el sufrimiento que yo no tuve hasta hace unas semanas, sin embargo una parte de mí se frustraba por lo desconocido y la otra anhelaba algo en sueños, que no me permitía vivir en paz, reteniéndome a un rostro nublado que no tenía idea existía -explicó apoyando su frente a la de ella, le brindó una sonrisa.

_Formaron un vínculo cuando él volvió para ser el representante de las Islas del Sur en Arendelle, puesto que le permitió conocer a la reina de manera personal, dándose cuenta de la persona maravillosa que había tras la mujer que congeló su reino después de discutir con su hermana, que dañó a la princesa cuando aquella fue a buscarla para reconciliarse._

_Él, como los otros, temió ante la idea de un invierno eterno, aunque ofreció su ayuda a los habitantes desamparados._

_Y, después de tratarla en persona, se enamoró._

_Tanto como ella de él._

_Para casarse cuando Elsa contaba con veintidós y él veinticuatro._

La reina se colocó en puntas y Hans, instintivamente, la tomó de la cintura.

Sus labios se enfrascaron en una tarea que pensaban no volverían hacer, recordando las sensaciones que presentaban años antes cuando mantenían el mismo tipo de contacto, marcando un camino que conocían perfectamente.

El de dos amantes.

Se mantuvieron uniéndose una y otra vez en un período de tiempo desconocido, mientras se aplacaba la tormenta nevada a su alrededor.

Él había vuelto.

_Después de una guerra que se desarrolló durante la primavera de su primer año de casados._

-Te amo, Hans -manifestó ella alegre sobre los labios de él.

-Yo también te amo, Elsa. Infinitamente -juró acariciando su cara.

-No volverás a irte, ¿lo entiendes? -dijo la rubia con firmeza.

Él rió.

-Lo que la reina ordene, ¿qué será del hombre con el que te hicieron casarte? -ella le miró asombrada y rió en voz baja.

-No tuvieron que insistir, Hanna lleva tu nombre también porque es hija tuya… y yo habría luchado para encontrar una alternativa a las leyes, nuestra pequeña tiene la peculiaridad de parecer menor a su verdadera edad, cumple cinco en otoño -Hans sonrió ampliamente y la hizo girar.

_Aparentemente el rey consorte de Arendelle había muerto en invierno._

Ambos rieron, la dejó en el suelo, tomó su mano izquierda y la besó; si la hubiera mirado antes se habría percatado que eran las bandas que él le había dado.

-Vamos -indicó su esposa, llevándole con rapidez dentro, recorriendo el castillo sin detenerse a saludar a todos los sirvientes que se asomaban o a la princesa Anna y su esposo que se cruzaron en su camino.

Entraron al gran salón donde él vio a Elsa por primera vez; la pequeña niña se encontraba sentada a un lado del muñeco de nieve, que movió su manita y salió. Hanna había estado mirando la puerta detenidamente, esperando comprobar que el hombre del cuadro y el visitante eran la misma persona.

Hans se detuvo cuando llegó donde la niña, se arrodilló y acarició la suave carita de la pequeña que, con gran inteligencia pese a su corta edad, comprendió aquel era su padre.

Ambos se abrazaron.

-Papi -pronunció ella por primera vez a una persona física.

-Mi pequeña bebé -susurró él.

-¿Tú también ayudarás a que la navidad sea más feliz? -cuestionó Hanna con voz tierna, apartando su cara.

-¿No te parecía feliz? -cuestionó Hans con voz suave.

La rubia negó alarmada, titubeó antes de decir: -Sólo faltabas tú.

Y sonrió, mostrando un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha.

-Claro que serán mucho más felices, amor -declaró el pelirrojo, alzándola al ponerse de pie, para después rodear a Elsa en el abrazo.

La menor rió.

-¡Mami, nieve! -exclamó la niña con alegría.

La reina Elsa llenó la estancia con el suave manto blanco.

-¡Hoy será como navidad! -declaró Hanna obligándoles a jugar.

_Una hermosa flor brotó en otoño y fue la única que alegró la siguiente primavera. Tan preciada fue, que resplandeció cada invierno… apagando los tristes recuerdos del mismo año en que recibió su primer rayo de sol._

_Después de la existencia de la flor, sólo faltaba mencionar una estación._

_Hans se fue a la guerra cuando las flores abrieron._

_Hanna llegó mientras las hojas caían._

_Elsa y su hija perdieron una parte de su familia mientras la temperatura descendía._

_…El calor de un abrazo llegó un día de verano._

_La hermosa flor ofreció su esplendor todos aquellos años._

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Si has llegado hasta aquí puede ser porque (1) te llegó a interesar, (2) quieres explicaciones, (3) terminaste por compromiso, (4) te dio curiosidad el resume/título, (5) cualquier otra razón, (6) una combinación de las anteriores. ¡Y así nos reprueban los profesores!**

**Como decidí no ser muy clara al escribirlo, la explicación va así: (las hermanas estuvieron separadas por muchos años como en la película) Hans llegó a Arendelle sólo como invitado y sin deseos de ser rey, ocurrió una pelea entre las hermanas y se dio el congelamiento -Hans dio apoyo pero no siendo prometido de Anna-; después pasó la solución -sin importar qué ocurrió exactamente ;)-, el pelirrojo se fue y regresó al poco tiempo, comenzó una buena relación con la reina, se enamoraron y se casaron. **

**Luego llegó una guerra 'x' y el pelirrojo se fue durante la primavera de ese año -con veinticinco años-, la hija de ambos nació en otoño y recibieron la noticia de la muerte durante el mismo invierno, pero la rubia se dio fuerzas por su hija -que dio alegría a pesar de la tragedia-. Hans perdió la memoria y acababa de recuperarla. Toda la escena se da en verano. Ya si queda alguna pregunta -hasta yo tendría-, que la timidez no les gane.**

**Sin lugar a dudas, sólo hice este OS por entretenimiento, por lo que no haré nada más de él -sirve para aumentar el número de Helsa's-, tengo otras cosas pensadas XD.**

**Bueno, les mando saludos y un gran abrazo,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
